Dangerous Wishes
by Scorpion Lady
Summary: Buffy realizes she's in love with Spike, and is having trouble sorting out her feelings. Meanwhile, Spike makes a wish and get's thrown into an alternate universe. B/S There's a tiny bit of B/R, but it'll end soon. Set in S6 after Gone *Chapter 4 up*
1. The Truth

*Author's note* ok, i haven't quite decided what episode this comes after, but prolly after "Gone". Anyways, if things are kinda screwed up, it's an accident. See, I haven't actually seen much of the 6th season, as I jus got interested in Buffy right as mom got cable cut off . so, I get my friend to tape it from me, but the channel she tapes it on isn't showing season 6 at the moment...so, ummmm...yea....mostly what I know about season six is what my friend's told me during art class. So yea, please don't flame me cuz I screwed up. Oh, and another thing...PLEASE R&R!!! And I *don't* mean rest and relaxation!!!!

****

Chapter 1: The Truth

She lay down on her bed, and cried. Her life sucked right now. Absolutly sucked. She needed someone to talk to. Anyone. "No," she thought to herself. "Not anyone. Spike." He was the only person she could stand to be around. She stood up, and went downstairs, not bothering to try and keep quite. She heard her sister open a door behind her, and called out.

"Buffy?" she asked sleepily. "Buffy? Where are you going?" she asked again, but Buffy ignored her. She opened the door and ran out, not even bothering to grab a jacket. She ran, non stop, all the way to Spike's crypt, and when she got there, she knocked. Behind the door she heard footsteps, and a few seconds later she saw the blonde vampire answer the door. When he saw her, he looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"You knocked!" he said, in a somewhat surprised voice. "Since when do *you* knock?"

"Oh, bite me..." she answered, annoyed. Spike looked at her.

"You know, that's not exactly the *smartest* thing you could say to a vampire" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She glared at him, and stepped inside, not waiting for an invitation. "Well?" he asked, after a moments of silence.

"Well what?" she replied.

"Well, what are you doing here?" He asked again, and sat down in his chair. There was another few moments of silence, and she considered why exactly she had come here. She didn't feel like talking, and she definitly hadn't come for information or some such thing. That left only one thing, and Spike saw the conclusion forming in her eyes.

"Sex." They both said at the exact same time. Spike shook his head. "Sorry love, not today." he told her, before she even had the chance to say anything else. She stared as him dumbly, and Spike continued. "Remember what I said last time? No more. Look, I love you," he said, but at this point Buffy turned her gaze from him, but he ignored it. "I love you," he repeated, "but I can't do this. Why the bloody hell should I let you use me?" Buffy couldn't think of a good response to this, so she stood up, and walked out the door without saying another word. Her visit hadn't lasted more then five minutes.

She walked home slowly. Unlike on her trip there, she slowly ambled down the street, deep in thought.

"Why the hell did I go there?" she thought to herself. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't really wanted sex. Sure, it was a nice escape from reality, but it wasn't the answer to her problem at the moment. "Why!?" she yelled out, then quickly shut up while her cheeks turned a pale shade of red. She was embaressed for shouting out, even though there was no one there, but her flushed cheeks quickly turned from a light shade of pink, to paper white in a matter of seconds.

"Oh my god..." she said outloud. "Oh my GOD!" she repeated, even louder this time. She started to run, this time on her way home. As soon as she got there, she ran up to her room, and locked the door.

"Ok, there's gotta be a reasonable answer to this problem" she said to herself nervously. "What are all the things you hate about Spike?" she continued, her voice trembling. She started to think of all the reasons.

"Well, he's a jackass, he's repulsive, he's annoying," she started, her voice growing steadier. "And worst of all, he loves me!" She took a moment here to shudder. "Now, why do I put up with him?" she asked herself. She sat down on her bed, and started the list. "Well, he's usually nice to me, and he's always had the best intentions...and he's *really* cute, and the fact that he can cheer me up when I'm down..." She continued dreamily: "...and he's the only person that really tries to understand me..." She stopped talking suddenly, and once again turned nearly pure white. "Willow!" she yelled, her voice once again trembling. She started to shake uncontrolably as Willow opened the door.

"Yeah Buff..." she started, then saw the state Buffy was in. "Buffy! What's wrong?!" she asked, running over to her friend.

"Oh god...oh god...oh god...oh god... oh god..." Buffy mumbled to herself. Willow stared at her.

"Buffy?" she asked uncertainly.

"Willow...I think I'm in love with Spike."


	2. The Kiss

*Author's note* OK, there's a couple of things i forgot to mention in the last chapter's author's note thingy. One of the main things is that i can't stand Spike when he's lusting after Buffy in season 5, and also i think he's somewhat like that in season 6, but i don't really know cuz i haven't seen him much in the episodes i've seen. Anways, this definatly comes after "Gone" (Which i will see one of these days!!! My friend d/l it...now all that's left is for her to get her moniter fixed, and we'll be all set=) But Spike's his more old, sarcastic self again. Sure, he's still in love with Buffy, but he's gotten to the point that he thinks it's never gonna happen, and he doesn't really want anything to happen that's gonna get his hopes up. But little does he know, she's now in love with him...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I love my little, twisted fantasies that i wish would happen in the show. Anyways, yea, i better let you get reading before i bore you to absolute death.

**Chapter 2**

Willow stared at Buffy. Buffy stared back at Willow. Willow then glanced at the phone, which was on the night table next to Buffy's bed. As if reading Willow's mind, Buffy reached over, and pulled the cord out of the wall to prevent Willow from telling anyone else. Willow stared at the phone, then at Buffy. She then looked once more at the phone, then again at Buffy. Buffy continued staring at Willow, who kept looking at her, then the phone, and then again at her. Willow, at this point, was again staring at the phone. She turned her head, and looked at Buffy once more. And then she looked at the phone once more. Buffy looked over to the phone, and turned her head to Willow, who was again, staring at the phone. For the last time, she turned her head to stare at Buffy, then decided one more time to look at the phone, and again at Buffy, who was also staring at the phone, and then looking up at Willow. Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin when Dawn cleared her throat at the entrance to Buffy's room.

"Are either of you ever going to stop staring at that phone?" she asked. Willow looked once more at the phone, then at Buffy, and for the last time at the phone, and then turned to Dawn.

"Hey Dawnie! You'll never guess what happened! Buffy's in love with--" but she was suddenly cut off by Buffy's hand covering her mouth.

"Shut up!" she hissed into Willow's ear, but Dawn had already heard enough.

"In love with who?!" she asked instantly.

"No one!" Buffy answered, glaring at Willow. Willow looked at Buffy, then gulped.

"Yeah...heh heh. She's not in love with anyone. I was just joshing ya..." Willow answered nervously. Dawn looked at Willow and Buffy, and then laughed.

"Come on guys. I'm smarter than that! Now, who is it?!" she asked again.

"No one." Buffy answered, then stood up and walked straight past her sister, and down to the kitchen. Dawn, however, would not give up so easily, and followed Buffy downstairs, pestering her all the way.

"I know it's someone! Who is it? it couldn't be Xander...that would be wrong...who does that leave? Spike!? It's Spike, isn't it!" Dawn asked, all the way down to the kitchen, and around it while Buffy made some tea.

"No, it's not Spike, you moron!" Buffy answered, giving her sister a disgusted look.

"If you don't tell me, i'll call up every person you know and tell them you love Spike. Including Angel!" her sister yelled, as Buffy walked out of the kitchen. This seemed to catch Buffy's attention. She slowly turned around, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Dawn, if you tell a single person what I am about to say--" Buffy started, but Dawn cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll kill me. Slowly and painfully." Dawn stated. She made a cross over her heart. "Cross my heart. I promise i won't tell."

"Good. And not a single person. Not even Xander or Anya. And especially not Spike." Buffy commented, more to herself then to her sister. Dawn rolled her eyes, and gestured for Buffy to get on with it. "OK, you were right. It's Spike." Dawn regarded her sister for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Yeah right! Good one!" she managed to choke out between gasps for air. After five minutes, she managed to calm down. "Seriously, who is it?" she asked again. Buffy looked at Willow for help. "I just told you. It really is Spike." Buffy told her sister again. This time, Dawn felt her jaw drop, and she stared at Buffy.

"Your kidding, right? You mean to tell me your in love with blonde, killed-two-slayers, jack-ass, 'icky' Spike that you've hated and detested since the moment you met him?!" she asked.

"Yes. So can we please not carry on this topic?" Buffy asked, rather curtly. Dawn nodded, and they all sat down on the couch and watched TV. About five minutes later, Dawn spoke up.

"Are you sure it's love?! Maybe you just like him as a friend or something--" Dawn started, then she shut up when Buffy glared at her. "Sorry..." she said quietly, and turned her attention back to the TV. After two more minutes, Willow broke the silence.

"Maybe it isn't you at all! Maybe it's a demon--" Willow stated, but she also stopped talking when Buffy glared at her. There was no sound in the room for ten minutes, save for the TV, which had some program on about space colonies. Buffy then stood up abruptly, and started ranting.

"I *can not* be in love with Spike!" she shouted. She ran to the closet, grabbed her jacket, and for the second time that night, ran to Spike's crypt. When she got there, she kicked open the door, and saw Spike watching TV. She quickly walked over to him, grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him up, and kissed him furiously on the lips. For a moment, he tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him.

"See!" she thought to herself. "I'm not in love with Spike! I just thought i was, because i feel so safe in his warm enbrace..." At that moment, the kiss softened. She started to push him towards his bed, the suddenly broke away.

"FUCK!" she screamed out, and ran out the door, leaving an extremly confused Spike behind. Spike blinked as she left.

"Now what the bloody hell was that all about...?" he wondered to himself. 


	3. Tears do so Help!

*Authors note* I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that took so long to get up.  I've been kinda busy recently…ok, no I haven't, I just felt like making up some excuse.  Ok, I realize that Dawn reacted differently then most of you probably expected, but I want to explain why.  She was thinking more along the lines of Buffy's point of view.  In other words, Buffy, who's hated Spike since the moment she met him, is now in love with him.  This shocked Dawn.  Anyways, so yea.  I guess that's it.  Anyways, I wrote most of this in french class today, so you people finally have another chapter.  Anyways, I FINALLY SO GONE!!  Woooo!!! Yay!  And I have to say, it was hilarious.  Esp. with the whole scene with Spike/Buffy and Spike's *look down* "Hey!  That's not fair!" omg I laughed so hard.  Anyways, from what I can tell, the story's going along pretty well according to the series.  Anyways, onward!  To the chapter!  But to the disclaimer first ^.^'

*Disclaimer*  Alright. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  Joss does.  I am in no way making money off this story.  But I do own Spike.  *Nibbles meows beside her* What is it Nibbles?  I don't own Spike?! What?!  Well that's just cheap!  I want Spike! .:L:.

Chapter 3 

Buffy, again, headed home, but caught up with Willow and Dawn halfway there.

"What just happened?!" Asked Dawn, nearly yelling.  "You just…took off!"  Buffy regarded her for a moment, then continued on her way home, ignoring the questions her friend and sister were asking her.  When she got home, still ignoring them, she went upstairs and sat down on her bed.  She was completely dazed by the events that had taken place in the last hour.  She sat there for…well, she didn't really know how long when Dawn came bursting into her room.  She looked up at her sister, who was smiling widely.

"Buffy," Dawn started.  "I just realized something.  Your in love with Spike!" she finished, almost jumping with joy.  She pulled her sister up from the bed and hugged her enthusiastically.  When she notices Buffy still wasn't talking, let alone hugging back, she pulled away.  "Buffy?  What is your problem?  You haven't sad a word since you came back from Spikes."  Buffy looked at her sister, then sighed.

"I just proved to myself that I love Spike…" she sat back on her bed and laid back.

"But Buffy!  That's great!  I mean, we both know that Spike will never leave you, and now that you love him you'll never leave him 'till you die." She said joyfully.  A few silent tears slid down Buffy's cheek and soaked into the bed spread.  "Buffy?  What's wrong?" asked her sister, but Buffy only cried harder.  Dawn, at a loss at what to do, sat on the bed next to Buffy and pulled her into her arms.  She rocked back and forth, and after a while Buffy's sobs quieted.  Dawn looked at her sister, and saw she was sleeping.  Dawn was somewhat surprised, then carefully laid her sister on the bed.  She went downstairs, finding Willow making dinner in the kitchen the non-magic way.

"How'd it go with Buffy?" asked Willow, not looking up from the frying pan.

"She was upset, but I don't get why.  I mean, it's Spike!  I think that's great!"

"I know you do Dawnie, but it's different for Buffy.  To her. 'it's Spike' as well, but Spike to her is still the same soulless creature he's always been.  He hasn't changed.  He can't love. These are the thought's running through her head at this moment, and she loves him."  As Willow finished speaking, she sighed, putting two pork chops in some plates for herself and Dawn.

"Wow Willow! You make food better from scratch then you do with magic!"  Willow smiled.

"You don't have to pretend, Dawn.  I know it tastes burnt, and the gravy's lumpy."

"No way Will!  It tastes great.  When you magic food together, something about it tastes different.  It doesn't taste normal, it tastes—"

"Magic." Willow finished.  "I know.  I used to like it, but recently it tastes like…like ashes."  They ate the rest of the meal in silence.  When they finished, Willow took the plates and put them in the sink, turning the tap on at the same time.  "Can you dry them Dawnie?"

"Yeah, sure."  They continued on in silence once again, when Dawn spoke up.  "Why does Buffy hate Spike?"  Willow looked slightly confused by this question.  No, not confused.  Distraught.

"I don't know, Dawnie.  I really don't know."

Buffy woke later that evening, and went downstairs.  She found a cold pork chop in a frying pan on the stove.  She took it out and put it in the microwave, then walked over to the window.  Looking out, she saw the road.  She studied her reflection.  Her hair…her eyes…her face…

"Why does Spike love me?" she asked herself out loud.

"I dunno, pet." Answered a voice.  Buffy nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Spike!  Don't do that!" she shouted.  Spike smirked.

"I got a visit from the Nibblit tonight." He continued.  Buffy tried to look uninterested.  "She said something very interesting."  Buffy grabbed a glass from the cupboard and proceeded to fill it with water.  Drinking it, she only half listened to what Spike was saying.  "Yeah.  She said that you loved me."  Buffy choked on the water, spitting it halfway across the room.  She started coughing, and Spike waited patiently until she finished.

"She said WHAT?!?!" she asked.  Spike smirked again.

"Yeah.  It was interesting.  I didn't believe it myself, until I took into consideration the things you've been doing.  Did you know you came into my crypt twice in the same hour?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?  That doesn't prove I love you."

"True, but the fact that you weren't there for the sex the first time sure adds to the side where you love me.  Not to mention the second time where you just burst in on me, kissed me, the left in confusion.  Personally I'm starting to think the lil' bit was right." he finished, leaving Buffy speechless.  She sighed, then sat at the table, ignoring the warning from the microwave that her food was getting cold.

"Of course she's right…she's always right about this kind of thing…  Like when she first told me you loved me…stupid Dawn…always pointing out the things we don't want pointed out."  Sighing again, she smacked her head on the table, repeating the action multiple times.

"Hey!  Hold on a sec!  And lay off the table.  What's it ever done to you?  Let me get this straight.  You actually love me?"  Buffy looked up at him and glared.  "No, see, 'cause I just thought it was wishful thinking on my part." He continued on, but Buffy tuned him out.

'I'm gonna kill Dawn when this is through.' She thought to herself.  When she came back to reality, Spike was still babbling about wishful thinking.  "Yes Spike!  I love you…god…"  She rested her head in her arms again, and for the second time in that night, she started crying again.  Spike moved over to put his arm around her; to comfort her, but she moved away.  Don't touch me." She said hoarsely.  She cried a bit more, and Spike was at a loss.  "You don't know what it's like, do you?  To love someone completely and totally, yet hate them at the same time?

TBC  Aight, what'd ya think?  Please R&R.  And I changed my mind.  Flamers can go away and leave me alone.  I will take any flames I get and shove them back up the ass they came from.  Anyways, R&R and tell me you liked it.  Even if you didn't.  Cuz it makes me feel better when people tell me they like my stories then when they say they sucked.  *goes to feed her imaginary vampiric kitten, nibbles*


	4. I wish I may, I wish I might

Author's note:  I am soooooo sorry this took so long to got up.  But be happy I finally updadted =).  I got the day off of school today to go to the doctors, and I decided to write my story while I was waiting to go home.  Anyways, I've had this really bad case of hives I've had for nearly a week, and it really sucks.  Anyways, I guess that's it.  Oh, and anyone who's actually staying with the story, and hoping for updates, the fic will be changing it's name soon.  It's gonna be called "Dangerous Wishes".  I was gonna call it "Be careful what you wish for" when I realized that one of my favorite fics is called that… =S

Spoilers: I got basically a summary of season 4-6.  Don't read my stories if you don't want to read spoilers!

Disclaimer: I own nothin, except for the plot.

Dedication: The Fanged Carebear is coming home in 2 weeks!!!  YAY!!!  Anyways, this is to her, Tara, Michelle, Alicia and Donna.  You guys rock!

Spike stood there dumbfounded.  The light cast a dull reflection on the table, and the tears that dripped off Buffy's face and on to the table shimmered like dozens of tiny broken beads.  He stared at her a moment, then asked it.  The question that had been nagging them since the moment they started their conversation.

"How?"

Buffy wiped the crystal tears soaking her face, and sniffled a bit, but didn't answer.  Spike sighed.  Since when had his life become so complicated?  He turned to leave the kitchen and headed out the door.

"Bloody chip…" he muttered to himself.  It was that stupid chips fault.  If had had never gotten that chip, none of this would have ever happened.  "I wish I had never gotten this bloody chip!" he yelled out.  Nearby someone, or something listened, then grinned…

Spike blinked, and looked around.  He had just felt the strangest sensation, as if his body had suddenly been pulled in all directions.  But as quickly as it started, it stopped.  He shook his head, dismissing it as his imagination and continued on his way to his crypt.

When he got there, he was to confused to do anything, so he immediately went to his cement slab, laid down and closed his eyes.  They snapped open exactly three seconds later.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" He yelled out, again.  His crypt was completely empty!  His telly, his chair, his bourbon…it was all gone!  He jumped off his 'bed' and ran straight back to Buffy's house.  However, when he reached it, he was not prepared for what he saw.

"Oh, hello Spike!" Joyce said cheerily, opening the door.  Spike's jaw dropped.

"You're alive?!" he asked, in a disbelieving voice.  Joyce looked at him strangely, then shrugged it off.

"Of course I am, Spike." she answered, smiling.  She moved aside, making room for Spike to enter the house.  "Buffy!  We have company!" she yelled, and a few moments later, Buffy came downstairs sporting a big T-shirt and a pair of jeans obviously too big for her.  Her hair was disarray, and she was breathing heavily.  Spike could only guess what—who, rather—she had been doing.

When she saw him, she did the last thing he expected.  She tried to stake him.  Spike yelled out in complete surprise.

"Bloody hell, Slayer!  What's your problem?" he asked backing up, trying not to get hit.

"Well, let's see…Me vampire Slayer, you vampire.  You figure it out!" she answered, going for a hit in his face.

"Now hold on a minute!" he shouted again, grabbing the stake from her hand.  "If I wanted to fight you, do you really think I would come knocking on your front door?"

"Oh, I don't know…You seemed to do something like that last time…When was that?  Oh yeah…when Dru dumped you." Buffy replied, her voice dripping with both venom and sarcasm.  Spike just stared at her.

"Look, whatever…My crypt's been robbed, I need your help." 

"And I would do that, why?" she asked.  Spike was about to respond, when he heard another person coming down the stairs.  What he saw was his biggest shock yet.

"Your back together with Captain Cardboard?!" he yelled out in shock.

"We broke up?" Riley asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.  Buffy turned around and smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry, it's just vampire number 198 from the 'insane-O's home journal'." she replied, kissing him.  Spike rolled his eyes at the annoyingly sweet display of affection.  Riley then looked up, and blinked.

"Hey!  Your hostile 17!" he stated, then reached for a stake.

"Yeah, what do you want?  A bloody medal?" Spike asked.  "Not this again…" he mumbled, evading the attacks Riley had begun to throw at him.  He was punched in the stomach, and by reflex he raised his fist and hit his opponent in the face while his other hand simultaneously raised to clutch his head as he prepared for the head-splitting pain occur.  He then blinked in confusion.  "What the…" he wondered aloud.  "Hold on a minute, fish boy." He said, grabbing both of Riley's fists.  Riley struggled for a moment to get free, but Spike simply stood there, to preoccupied to worry about him.

"Umm…can I ask what's going on here?" Joyce asked.  Spike jumped in surprise.  He had forgotten all about her.

"Sure Joyce.  I don't suppose you'd want to make some of your world-famous hot chocolate, would you?" he asked.

"Of course, Spike." She responded, smiling warmly.

"With marshmallows? He asked again, his eyes hopeful.  Joyce simply smiled and nodded.

Spike turned, and walked towards the kitchen, Buffy and Riley following suspiciously behind him.  Sitting down at the table, he started.

"Ok, first of all, a couple of questions.  When did you and the over sized all monitor get back together?" he asked.

"What the hell are you talking about, Spike?  We never broke up!"

"Sure you did.  Right after you found out he was letting vampires bite him."  Both Buffy and Riley looked at him like he was a complete moron.  "Ok, fine.  We'll play it your way.  You didn't break up.  But since Commando boy's here, I have a question for you."  Riley just looked at him questioningly.  "Do those chips that you implant in demon's heads to make them all kitten like, do they have an expiry date?" Riley just stared at him in confusion.  "Look, do the chips stop working after a certain amount of time?!" he asked impatiently.  Riley blinked, then answered the question.

"No, our equipment is designed to last forever."

"Then why has my chip stopped working?" he exclaimed.  Riley was once again confused.  (Doesn't take much, does it?)

"What are you talking about?  You were one of the only hostile's that didn't get a chip implant.  You escape before we could give you one."

"What?!  That's not possible!  Unless…"  Spike paused, trying to remember something.  When he finally figured it out, his eyes widened in disbelief.  "Oh my bleedin' god!  Shag the bloody devil himself!" he exclaimed.  He jumped up and hugged Joyce, kissing her on both cheeks.  He then sat back at the table.  Again, Buffy and Riley stared at him.

"Uhhhh…Would you mind telling us what's going on?" Buffy asked.

"Wait a minute.  First, you tell me everything that's happened since…wow…I guess since I got captured by the Initiative."  Both Buffy and Riley raised their eyebrows in question.

"Spike.  That was a year and a half ago." Buffy responded, and Spike tapped his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, I know.  Just answer the bleedin' question.  Not every single detail, but you know.  The main events, apocalypses...how *do* you say the plural of apocalypse, anyway?" Spike paused for a moment, then his eyes lit up.  "Apocalypi!"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the comment, then decided to answer the question.  The sooner she answered, the sooner he'd leave, and the sooner he left, the happier she'd be.

"Well, after you escaped, Adam used the Initiative to create these…things that are half human and half demon, but we didn't find out about his plan until it was to late, so they mated and now there's at least a thousand in Sunnydale alone." Spike's eyes widened, just slightly, but he nodded for her to continue.  "Anyway, then last year, this bitch of a hell god called—"

"Glory" Spike finished.  Buffy nodded.

"Right.  Well, she came as was looking for this key thing, which turned out to be—"

"Nibblit." Spike finished, again.

"Who?"

"Sorry, Dawn." Spike replied, receiving a strange look from Buffy.

"Yeah…How did you know?  Oh, whatever.  Anyway, she found Dawn and…and…"  Buffy found she couldn't continue, and wiped the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, then tried to continue.  "She used Dawn to open a portal to another world…sh-she k-killed Dawn!" Buffy said, her voice cracking.  She burst out into tears, and fell into Riley's arms.  

"Nibblit's dead?…" Spike said, so quietly that Buffy barely heard him.  And then Spike did something so suprising that Buffy didn't know what to think.  He started to cry.  It wasn't very noticeable, just two tears that dripped down his face.  Riley tried to calm Buffy, but she refused to stop until she was finished the story.  

"Not only that, but when the portal opened, it let out thousands of demons, and it's to much for me to fight alone!  There's more demons then humans now, and the human race is slowly being killed off, and it's all my fault." She sobbed.  Spike felt slightly guilty making her remember the entire ordeal, but he needed to know what had happened.

"What about you?  Are you going to tell us what you're doing here, or should I just stake you and be done with you once and for all?" Buffy asked, preferring the second choice.  Spike took a moment to compose himself, then started the tale.

"Well, first of all, I come from a different dimension which is why I know nothing about what's going on here.  Anyway, when the commando boys captured me, I got one of those chips stuck in my head.  I ended up going to you bloody scoobies for help because I was starving.  I stayed at the Watcher's house for a while, then at the whelps.  Soon I found out I can kill demons, I left the whelp's place to find a crypt.  Then, Frankenstein came to me for help, promising to get rid of my chip.  Of course, I jumped at the chance, so I tried to split up your little gang, but it turned out I just made you closer.  So you, the watcher, the whelp and the witch came up a spell to beat Adam, then you all went home happy.  Then, the skanky hell-god came, but couldn't figure out it was Nibblit who was the key, so she tortured me to get me to tell her, but I refused, so then she was about to stake me when you scoobies came in.  You were going to stake me for talking, but then you found out I didn't tell.  It was about that time you and Captain Cardboard here broke up.  Eventually she found out Nibblit was the key—"

"Ok, who the hell is 'Nibblit'?" Buffy finally asked.

"It's Dawn." Spike responded.  Buffy's mouth fell open.

"You have a pet name for my sister?!  I let you call my sister a pet name?!  I let you call my sister a snack?!" Buffy asked, completely shocked.

"Yes" Spike answered casually.  Buffy's jaw dropped open.  "So then, she got Nibblit and was going to open the portal, when you decided to sacrifice yourself to save your sister.  So then, while you were dead, we used the Buffybot to protect Sunnyhell—"

"What's a Buffybot?" Riley asked.

"It's a robot that looks like Buffy." Spike answered.

"Where and how'd you get it?" Buffy asked.

"Well…uh…you see…" Buffy looked at him intently.  "I…uh…asked Warren to make me a robot that looked like Buffy to...uh...play checkers with…" he replied hesitantly.

"WHAT?!" Buffy yelled, jumping up from her chair.  Spike was extremely glad at the moment that vampires couldn't blush, but he still looked completely embarrassed.  "Why?!" she yelled again.  Spike looked ever more embarrassed at this.

"Because…I fell in love with the slayer…" he mumbled.  Buffy fell back down into her chair, not sure whether to feel completely disgusted of to simply stake him.

"Ok." She answered in a strained voice.  "Please continue."  Spike nodded.

"So we used to the bot to protect Sunny D, then the gang brought you back to life.  They thought you had been in some sort of hell dimension, but it turned out that you had been in heaven.  So you ended up being really depressed.  Then Red ended up abusing the magics.  One night we were fighting, and we found I could hurt you, so we went on fighting, then ended up kissing, and then shagging—"

"NO! I refuse to believe it!" Buffy yelled once again.  Spike decided to ignore her.

"—and that's where we are right now."  Buffy stared at him.

"Ok…I only slept with you once.  That's ok, I probably had a good reason…" she said, mostly trying to convince herself.

"Oh, it wasn't just one time, luv." Spike corrected.  "It was many times, and you did it because you were depressed.  Oh, and I forgot to say.  Today I was talking to you, and you told me you had realised you were in love with me, but you were completely depressed about it.  So I left, and started cursing this chip, and I yelled out that I wished I had never gotten it, and then I somehow ended up here." He finished.

Buffy whimpered slightly and slid down in her chair, looking miserable.

TBC

Well, what'd ya think?  Please, please, please, please, please review!  I'll love you if you do =)


End file.
